


NO Against the rules

by Laurie_Kirkland28



Series: Charlotte Brothers Incest [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Amenaza, Incest, M/M, Unrequited, incesto, no correspondido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie_Kirkland28/pseuds/Laurie_Kirkland28
Summary: En la Charlotte Family existen algunas reglas sagradas las cuales nunca se tienen que romper o el castigo, a veces, puede ser peor que la muerte. Sin embargo, de manera más mezquina tenemos otras reglas que se instauraron solo entre hermanos . Y aquí viene mi problema… Aunque soy el tercer hermano mayor, existe alguien que se atreve a violar mi petición por sus ganas, y no puedo impedirlo.





	NO Against the rules

**Author's Note:**

> Perspectiva desde Daifuku.

En la Charlotte Family existen algunas reglas sagradas las cuales nunca se tienen que romper o el castigo, a veces, puede ser peor que la muerte. Algunas de ellas son; no traicionar a la familia o los intereses de Mama; obedecer a Mama; no volver al país sin haber ganado contra un enemigo (no se puede volver con la derrota en el rostro); solo se respeta al padre en turno, después solo es un exiliado más.

Con esas reglas convivimos con tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, de manera más mezquina tenemos otras reglas que se instauraron solo entre hermanos. Que los menores (o más débiles) tenemos que respetar, sin rechistar. Unos ejemplos; es que en la hora del té de Katakuri, nadie puede molestarlo, absolutamente nadie y hasta Mama ha respetado esa petición; nadie puede beber del jugo de Smoothie a menos que ella lo indique; o que nadie puede frotar mi estómago. Pero como he dicho, las reglas se respetan por la edad o los más fuertes. Y aquí viene mi problema… Aunque soy el tercer hermano mayor, existe alguien que se atreve a violar mi petición por sus ganas, y no puedo impedirlo.

 

* * *

 

 

“Aaahh…” Hoy es domingo, el día en que casi todos los de alto rango descansan. Aunque mi cuerpo esté acostumbrado a despertar temprano, unos bostezos y vuelvo a dormir hasta que vengan a invadirme.

Por desgracia, al segundo sueño es cuando me vuelvo una roca, no hay algo que me despierte con facilidad. Y estoy en guardia baja, y él lo sabe muy bien.

Sus pisadas son suaves, ni siquiera hace ruido para abrir la puerta, a veces creo que entra por la ventana, pero nunca lo he confirmado. Se cuela y baja las sábanas que cubren mi estómago para darse el placer de tomar una de mis manos y frotar el vientre. Y mi pobre genio aparece. El pobre infeliz siempre está dormido y cae a pies del villano.

Entre sus travesuras se encuentra pintarle la cara, amarrarle las manos, taparle los ojos, hacerle peinados extraños, cambiar de lugar su ropa, etcétera.

“¿Mnn?” Cuando por fin me levanto, ahí está, sentado a un lado del genio, mientras tienen un plumón permanente. Frunció el ceño y gruñó, pero a él le da igual y su risa se hace resonar. Bueno, por suerte fue está su travesura. No le hago caso y voy a mi baño a orinar.

Siempre he visto lo irónico que es su pijama. Pues cuando está de guardia no usa ninguna prenda que cubra su pecho, sin tomar en cuenta la hombrera que sirve para la capa, y ahora, cuando duerme es cuando tiene una camisa algo grande que cubre sus muslos, casi pareciendo que es lo único que tiene puesto, pero posee unos bóxer mis pegados y cortos, porque cuando levanta los brazos se puede ver la prenda. Y su cabello suelto, largo y ondulado, con esas chispas dispersas. No debería andar así, es muy… No. No pensare en ello.

Tome la pasta y empecé a cepillar mis dientes, pero…

“¡AAAH!”

El sonido fuerte es como si se rompiera el aire, se hace un pequeño torbellino en la habitación y por desgracia soy jalado desde el baño, arrastrado, lanzado, aventado; “¡Maldición!”

“Kakakaka”

El maldito infeliz se ríe con más ganas que las que debería, pero no puedo hacer mucha diferencia. Asustó a “GENIO”, el bobo no hace más que un torbellino cuando se asusta, me jala por más imposible que parezca, como si estuviéramos atados.

Lo último que puedo sentir es mi cara entumecida. Rompí una maldita pared.

“Pfff… Kakakaka”

Con algo de fuerza sacó mi rostro de la pared y ahí está.

“Cracker…Cracker” Lo único que puedo hacer es pronunciar su nombre hasta que entienda lo enojado que estoy, pero no le importa, simplemente sigue riendo como idiota dando vueltas en el suelo. Acaricio mi estómago para regresar al genio a mi cuerpo. “No vuelvas a hacer eso.”

“¿O qué?” Se detiene y levanta, sus cabellos siempre se mueven con facilidad, la camisa comienza a caer de un lado, enseñando uno de sus hombros rosados. “¿Crees tener la fuerza para que te haga caso, Daifuku-Onisan?” Juguetea con mi nombre, es un descarado.

“Grrr” Pero estábamos en mi cuarto, es cerrado, es pequeño para sus guardias enormes. Soy el primero en atacar, pero falló, me toma del brazo y con facilidad, en su rostro, me avienta a la cama.

“Daifuku-Onisan, no pareces el tercero más grande.” Su cuerpo baila mientras se acerca. Ya no puedo negarle nada, perdí, me derribó. “Daifuku-Onisan… ¿Acaso eres muy viejo?” Su cuerpo empieza a llegar a la cama. Debería negarle el avance, pero es sublime, obliga a uno a recostarse, estar tan sumiso. Puede ser el cabello largo, sus piernas, pero mi teoría son los ojos, esos ojos tan rasgados y su cicatriz. Es tan hipnótico; baila como una serpiente, se enreda en el cuerpo de uno y cuando te das cuenta eres devorado. “Daifuku-Onisa, eres tan divertido”.

“Maldición Cracker, bájate.” Parece que le ruego, es una tontería. Sentado en mis piernas, sigue acariciando mi vientre.

“Deja me jugar con tu sirviente.” Enseña sus dientes, es peligroso, pero huele a perfumes, siempre es diferente. Cuando huele a galletas es cuando más ganas de saborear tengo. Si levantó las manos y le sujeto la cintura con fuerza, tal vez lo derribe y hasta tenga tiempo de morder. Sí, debería enseñarle quien es el hermano mayor…

_CLICK. TINK._

“Cracker, no molestes a tus hermanos mayores.”

Estoy muerto.

“Pero es tan divertido.”

_TINK.TINK.TINK.TINK._

¡Sus malditas botas! ¿Desde qué hora está vestido ese hombre? Al menos baje mis manos, pero aun puedo sentir ese frío sudor.

“Cracker” Su voz es amenazante, y la amenaza también era para mí.

“Jem.” Y Cracker baja de mis piernas, ya no me voltea a ver, toda su atención está en él. “Es domingo, debiste seguir en cama.” Y se va, dejándome con el demonio.

“Katakuri. Buenos días.” Me levantó con mi último gramo de orgullo.

“Tu suerte fue mi interrupción. No me gustaría matar a un hermano mío.”

“¿A él le hubiera gustado?” Diablos, me siento con valentía estúpida.

“…” Su frente se marcó con temor, todo se oscureció, sus brazos se cruzaron.

“Oh. Así que sí le gustaría.”

“Me voy.”

Se volteó y salió de mi habitación.

Entonces, está es una de las reglas más importantes entre todos los hermanos y hermanas; nadie puede tocar a Cracker. Claro, no literal. Nadie se ha atrevido a desobedecer, por el simple hecho que es Katakuri. Y yo nunca creí estar tentado, que era una tontería de parte de él, sin embargo, Cracker desprende deseo con o sin intención. Ahora sé que voy a morir un día de estos a manos de Katakuri.

 Siempre he creído que Cracker juega con los dos, qué estamos en su juego, pero Katakuri no es de los que son manipulables. Así que también juega, y al final solo soy un juguete para ellos, es una molestia tener esa idea, y no poder ir en contra de ellos.

Tanto deseo que Cracker no sea de Katakuri, pero nunca lo haré cambiar de parecer, a él le encanta Katakuri, él fue quien lo conquisto. Y pensar que antes era solo otro mocoso del montón de hermanos.

Dormiré hasta que sea de tarde, hasta que no me duela pensar en la maldita situación. Cracker debió elegir a alguien más, tal vez Oven, y así yo no estaría destinado a una muerte dolorosa.

“Ufff…”

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre me encantó shipear a Katakuri y Cracker, aunque la única relación cercana sea de ser parte de los tres comandantes. Me gusta mucho la idea. Por un momento temí que me hayan matado a Cracker, pero cuando vi a Snack vivo después de ser derrotado, se me paso. 
> 
> Hay algunas imágenes donde ponen a Daifuku y Cracker juntos, pero como suelo ser de una ship de ciertos personajes, no puedo hacer más que esto. Algo tentador y doloroso para Daifuku.
> 
> Pienso hacer una secuencia de estos trabajos de One Piece. Tal vez enseñar el enamoramiento que tuvo Cracker antes de estar con Katakuri. 
> 
> Y pos viva el incesto en la fantasía :33
> 
> Give me Kudos.


End file.
